1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-supporting shoulder harness of the kind having a harness arrangement that includes chest straps and a front piece, the front piece being flexible at least in its upper portion, and the lower portion of the front piece being connected to the lower part of the harness and connected at its laterally separated side edges with the chest straps so as to form a child-carrying pouch.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention thus relates to a child-supporting shoulder harness of the kind disclosed in, for example, SE 0001700-4, i.e. a harness of the kind that includes, among other things, chest straps that are situated on the front side of the wearer, a front piece which is flexible at least in its upper portion and the lower portion of which is connected with the harness and the side edges of which are connected to the chest straps such as to form a child-supporting pouch that includes leg openings.
An upper lateral part of the upper edge portion of the front piece may be buckled to an adjacent part of an adjacent chest strap, wherein the buckle, or coupling, includes a first buckle part which is connected to the front piece, and a second buckle part which is connected to the chest strap. The upper edge portion can be used as a head support for a small child or infant. Alternatively, the upper edge portion may be used as an upwardly extended backrest for a larger child. Releasable buckle devices can connect the side edges of the front piece to adjacent positions on adjacent chest straps such as to form the actual pouch, wherein the buckle devices are located at a level beneath the couplings.